


The Dark Forest

by your_time_is_ticking



Category: The Naturals - Jennifer Lynn Barnes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a world where having one soulmate is normal but more than one isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Forest

 

 The woods are lovely, dark and deep,   

   But I have promises to keep,   

   And miles to go before I sleep,   

_And miles to go before I sleep._

 -Robert frost

 

 

Cassandra Hobbes life was defined by the word kalon.

She came about this discovery when she was very young, while dragging her mother through the forest behind their home.

Surprise flickered on Mrs.Hobbes face, when she came upon a clearing with what looked to be a tea party set up in the middle of it.

Her mother laughed “so this is what you've been doing all week” 

Cassie snatched the plates from her mother's hands and quickly set them on the tittering wary table “i'm already late i don’t want them to be upset”.

Mrs.Hobbes took notice of the other four old chairs surrounding the table. “Hmm mind introducing me to your guests”

“Their not here yet” she said pouring air tea into invisible cups

Her mother smirked “well they must be very important if they’ve got you all worked up like this.”

“Of course they are. Their my family” she said while picking up her stuffed rabbit “they're going to take care of me like Lisa takes care of you”

Mrs.Hobbes slowly kneeled herself next to her daughter, her eyebrows furrowing in worry

“What makes you say they’re like me and Lisa ?”

“You told me that you and Lisa were family because she glowed. They all glow.

You said you met her before you saw her. I didn't understand but I think i do know.”

Cassie curled herself into one of the chairs as she began reaching for the words to describe what she didn't even fully understand “They're always there for me when i ask them to be. And they stay with me as long as i need them to”

She hugged her rabbit closer to her “i told lily and she said that I was a liar because her mommy said that it was impossible and that it wasn't natural.That your only suppose to have that with one person.She says i'm confused...but i don't feel confused”

Mrs.Hobbes ran her fingers through her daughter's hair “Cassie” she said carefully

“Do you know what a soulmate is?”

Cassie shook her head as her mother clasped and unclasped her hands together.

“I need you to listen to me when i tell you this” she paused searching for the _words_

“Humans were not made to only love one thing and one thing only.No matter what anyone tells you, remember that. People think that it occurs like this, you like something more than you like anything else, so you slap a label on it and call it love. And yes sometimes it does work like that, just not for everyone.”

Her mother took an invisible cup and poured tea into it “People will call you abnormal because anything that is a minority or seen as different will be called such. And we as human beings have the awful tendency to turn our fear to hatred towards the things we do not understand.”

 

Cassandra realized that her mother spoke with her mouth, but not in the way others do. She spoke in her eyes and in her smiles. As of right now her mouth was on the edge of a sad one and her eyes looked like sand timers, realizing they were dimming down to the end.

“You my darling can see kalon. Beauty that is more than skin deep. Your love will never be defeated by something as superficial as appearances. So do not ever feel hurt by their words” Her mother said

“Pity them because they can not see”


End file.
